I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Prompt fill round ten, Post-Cuba, Mpreg. Charles goes through a whole pregnancy without realizing he's pregnant. Alex/Charles slash
1. What's up with Charles

**Title:**I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant  
**Summary:**Prompt fill round ten, Post-Cuba, Mpreg. Charles goes through a whole pregnancy without realizing he's pregnant.

**For this prompt: **MPREG, "I didn't know I was pregnant."Can I get a Charles who goes through an entire pregnancy without realizing he's pregnant? Sure, he knows _something_ is weird. But he never realizes that there's a baby in him, until it starts coming out. Could be Charles/Erik. Any pairing would make me happy, as long as Charles is the one pregnant. I'd prefer if he's walking still, when he goes into labor.  
**And:**shingo_the_pest, the lovely prompter.

**Pairing:**Alex/Charles  
**Rating:**PG-13  
**Warnings:**No beta yet, Mpreg, possibly some violence, minor sexual content  
**Disclaimer:**Not mine. No money will be made from this. Feedback is appreciated though.

**Chapter One:**What's up with Charles?

"I'm fine Alex. Honestly," Charles huffed. He knew that he's being unfair and cruel to Alex, but he honestly can't help it right now.

Alex has been following him around all day, like he's afraid Charles will disappear if he left him alone for too long. He can feel the worry rolling off of the blond in waves. Just because their sleeping together, it doesn't mean that Alex has the right to start acting like his own personal body gaurd.

"I can't help it! You've been acting...off lately," Alex defended himself, folding his arms against his chest, standing his ground.

"How flattering," he spun around, and started to walk away when Alex gripped his shoulder from behind, forcing him to turn back around.

"I'm serious Charles. You haven't been acting like yourself." Alex let go of Charles' shoulder, letting his arm drop back down to his side. Charles narrowed his eyes.

"Exactly how have I been acting then?" he challenged.

For a moment, Alex looked like he was sorry for even bringing it up, and was gonna back off, but changed his mind. "You've been an ass. You're never this big of an ass. I mean, Hank and Sean are scared shitless to go anywhere near you right 's wrong?"

Charles honestly didn't know how to answer that question. He knows he's been acting off lately. Alex is right about that. He's never this big of an ass. As Alex had put it.

Just this morning, Sean had accidently spilled just the tiniest bit of coffee on the living room carpet and he chewed him out for hours over it. Even teared up over it at one point. Sean had indeed looked scared shitless then, but still offered to get Alex for him. Charles declined the offer. It would've just made the situation worse.

It was like he lived to complain about anything these days.

"Is it something I've done?" Alex probed softly. Charles sighed, leaning into Alex' personal space, and broaght their mouths together for a chaste kiss.

"Oh, Alex, no. It's nothing you've done. I don't know what's wrong with me lately, but I'm confident that I'll be back to my old cheery self in no time."

It didn't end there, Alex still followed him like a kitty, tightening his grip on Charles's hand every now and then. He tried not to let it get on his nerves. Alex did have a right to worry about him. Even if he felt that the blond boy's worry isn't necessary.

He would probably be the same way with Alex if their situation was revearsed, so he tried to cut Alex some slack. And let's face it already. How can anyone possibly stay mad at that pretty face, and adorable blue eyes for long?

"You're sure you're alright Charles?" Alex asked, later that night, crawling underneath the covers in Charles' bed, and made himself comfortable besides him. Alex brought their mouths together for soft kiss before breaking it, and rested his head on the Telepath's shoulder.

Charles sighed with content, carding his fingers through his lovers soft blond locks.

He answered, "I'm sure. We'll, maybe not completely sure. But enough that I don't constantly worry over it."

There was a hidden message there. One that he knew Alex was intelligent enough to pick up on.

Alex cuckled light, "Okay, okay! I get it. I'm starting to get on you nerves. I'll back off."

Charles shook his head, pressing their lips together for a more passionate kiss.

"No. I don't want you to back off. Not completely. I like you looking out for me. Just not all the time okay?" he tried to compromise, because he really did like having Alex all to himself sometimes. Okay, most of the time. Who wouldn't?

Alex smiled a little, lifting himself up on his elbow so that they could see each other better, and stared down at Charles with fond amusement.

"What you mean to say is, "I need my space sometimes." Maybe you should let me know when you do huh?"

Charles smiled softly back, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Love you babe. Do try and get some sleep," Alex said, yawning, and bent down for one more kiss before wrapping his arms around Charles, pulling him close, and curled against him, spooning them together.

Charles listened to Alex's breathing even out, and his mind calm to a gentle breeze against the edges of his.

He would never tresspass on Alex's mind. asleep or awake, without his permission first. Even if Alex repeated on several occasions that he didn't mind. His eyelids grew heavy until he could take it no more, and let them fall shut, following Alex into slumber.

The next morning Charles groggily blinked his eyes open, and groaned. He turned over, wanting to curl himself around Alex's warmth, but came into contact with empty bedspace. He felt horrible.

Alex came out of the bathroom, using the towel to dry his hair, and got that look he get when he's worried about him specifically in his eyes. Alex frowned a little, wrapping the towel around his waist before going to the bed, and sat down next to him, laying a hand on his forehead, checking for fever.

"You don't look so good babe."

"Gee, thanks Darling! And here I was hoping you'd say that I was the most handsome man you've ever seen."

Alex smirked, bending down for a kiss. "You are. I mean, besides Hank. Sean's pretty cute too for a drugie. At least he's trying to cut down."

Charles knew he was only kidding, but the thought of losing Alex to anyone just made him feel worse. He held his stomach, feeling rather nausous.

"I don't feel so good."

Alex nodded, smoothing the back of his hand down his cheek in a tender caress. "You feel a little warm. I think you're pushing yourself too hard with this school buisness babe. Maybe you should give it a rest for today huh?"

Charles shook his head, trying to sit up, just to have Alex push him gently back down on his back. "I can't give it a reast Alex. There's still so much to do."

Alex sighed. "Charles, babe. It won't kill you to take one or two days off. For me? I don't want you to get sick."

Charles snorted, and couldn't help but tease, "That's only because then you'd have to carry my load around here as well as your own."

Alex grinned, reaching for Charles' hand, and wove their fingers together.

"I'm serious Charles. I think you should stay in bed for today, and then tomarrow you can do some light work. I know you'll get bored to death otherwise."

Charles raised his eyebrows. This is the first time Alex has ever tried telling him what to do. At least he says it in a way that doesn't feel like he's ordering him around, and is willing to compramise fairly.

"Fine. For you."

"Good. It won't be so bad. You've got your books and me for entertainment after all."

Charles smirked, "Speaking of which. Come here." He moved in for a kiss, but Alex jumped back, shaking his head.

"Sorry babe. I don't wanna get whatever it is you've got. So no more kissing until I'm sure you're all better."

Charles gasped. "That's ridiculas! We're sharing the same bed. You can catch whatever I've got just from that alone," he complained.

"You can pout all you want Charles. I'm still not kissing you until you're better."

Oh, Alex is evil. No doubt about it.

"I'd kiss you if you were sick."

Alex faked looking grossed out.

"I'm glad I'm not the one who's sick then. Now lay back, relax, and let me take care of everything for today. The only time I wanna see you out of that bed is if you're using the bathroom. Hmm?" Alex pecked him on the lips, then hopped off the bed, and headed for the dresser to change.

"What about breakfast?" he probed, admiring his lovers biceps, as the blond changed in front of the mirrior, They pretty much shared the same clothes these days, since everything Alex wore before were hand me downs of his anyway.

He'd offered to Alex shopping for some new ones, but the blond had shook his head, saying that he didn't mind sharing. And besides, they still smelt like him when he wore them, and that's why he liked them so much.

"I'll bring some up for you babe. Don't you dare leave that bed unless it's to use the bathroom," Alex warned, before walking out the door, closing it behind himself.

Charles shook his head, resting his hands behind it, and wondered if Alex would notice if he left the bed just to fetch some brandy.

Charles did feel better after taking it easy the next few days, but he still didn't feel completely out of the woods yet.

Alex surrendered to him regardless, and started kissing and being physical with him again. Much to his relief. Being without Alex was like being without the air he needed to breath anymore.

And then of course, he started getting dizzy spells a few weeks later.

He was out running with Hank, trying to get back into the groove of things, when he swayed. The world was spinning way too fast around him.

_'This isn't normal'._

"Professor!" Hank cried, worry rolling off his student and friend in waves, as the blue furred mutant helped him steady himself. "Are you alright? Do you want me to get Alex?"

Charles shook his head, hanging onto Hank's shoulders, trying to keep himself from falling. "He worries about me enough as it is all ready. Promise me that you won't tell him about this?"

Hank looked reluctant. That's another thing that's changed since the accident. Hank and Sean seem to defer more to Alex, than they do him these days.

He knew they were his friends as well as Alex's, but Alex isn't their teacher. And therefore, they're more willing to share things with their blond friend that they never will with him. And that's fine. He would never ask Alex to break a confidence either.

Okay, so his mind is wondering again. It does that a lot lately. He can't seem to help it.

"If you're sure," Hank's voice brings him back to the here and now, and he nodded.

"I'm sure. I just need a moment. Thank you for the offer though."

Hank stay silent after that, helping Charles to a nearby bench, and sat down with him. He enjoyed Hank's quiet company. Now if only the world would stop spinning.

Two weeks later,

"Let's go out?" Charles probed after a training session with Alex. He wanted his lover to be able to control his power without the aid of the device Hank had invented for him, but Alex was still having trouble focusing all his energy blasts at one target, at the same time. His lover was pretty much an unpredictable object of destruction without that device.

But enough training for today.

He wanted to get out and enjoy the fresh Spring air and sunshine. And he had a stange craving for ice cream. Real ice cream. Not the store baught kind that they currently have in the freezer.

"What about the others?"

Charles shook his head, lacing their fingers together. "No. Just you and me. It's been awhile since we've gone out by ourselves."

Alex smirked, "You mean since we were dating?"

Charles nodded, pressing his lips against the blond boy's for a chaste kiss.

"Come on Alex. Please say yes! It feels too good outside to spend the day all cooped up inside."

Alex rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Yes," he answered, brushing some of his long blond bangs out of his irristable blue eyes. Alex had been letting his hair grow a bit longer and it was now framing his face perfectly.

Charles beamed.

"I love you!" he exclaimed quite loudly than was considered normal for him. He kissed his lover more appropriotly on the mouth before spinning around, and practically dragged a stunned looking Alex Summers out of the the hand.

A little while later, Charles is eating his vanilla, carmel, and cookie doe mixed ice cream at the nearest restraunt in town.

He dipped his pickle in it, and tried a bite._ 'Hmm. Not bad.'_

"That's disgusting!" Alex complained from across the table.

Charles looked up from his deseart. Alex made a face. He raised his eyebrows innocently.

"You haven't even tried it. Want a bite?" he probed, dipping the pickle back in the ice cream, and then offered it to Alex to try.

Alex shook his head, holding up his hand in an 'I don't think so' manner. "I don't wanna try it. Man, now your eating habits are off too. I'm starting to get worried about you."

Charles shrugged his shoulders feeling the need to defend himself. "What else is new? You're always worried about me. Maybe I just wanted to try something different."

"Pickles and Ice Cream?"

Charles shrugged his shoulders again. "I like it. It's sweet, juicy, sour, and crunchy all at the same time."

Alex rolled his eyes, taking a spoonful of his own pickle free ice cream to his mouth. "Disgusting," he repeated, giving Charles an affectionate smile before shoving the ice cream the rest of the way into his mouth, licking the spoon clean. And suddenly, pickles and ice cream weren't the things Chares is craving.

**TBC**

**Feedback is lovely.**


	2. No place like home

**Chapter Two:**No place like home

Charles is now three and half months pregnant, though he doesn't know it himself. He blamed his strange behavior mostly on stress. Alex doesn't seem to buy that excuse however, but he hasn't questioned him much about it. The blond was still worried about him, but kept a respectful distance, and didn't hover so much anymore.

Charles actually found himself missing it. He wanted Alex around. All the time. He couldn't think straight without him by his side. He felt alone. Even when he was with Hank or Sean, which is utterly ridiculas.

They were worried about him too, but kept an even greater amount of distance between themseves and him than Alex is. It's official. He was destined to feel alone. Even when he wasn't alone.

So he started to be the one to hover around Alex, who didn't seem to mind in the least, and enjoyed the attention.

Then the morning sickness started up again..

"Okay. Now I know there's something wrong with you Charles," the blond said, sitting down next to him on the bed, and rubbed his hand in comforting circles on his back.

"I'm fine Alex. The eggs that I had for breakfast must have just been bad."

Alex gave him an 'I don't believe you because we all had the same eggs for breakfast and aren't sick, but I'll let it slide for now' look.

The fourth month arrived, and Charles suddenly found himself eating everything in sight. Even if it's something that he didn't like. Alex stared at him like he's grown two heads or something. Though if he isn't careful, he could quite possibly grow a second chin. He already put on an extra six pounds in such a short amount of time. He felt fat.

"You're not fat. A bit chubby maybe, but not fat. Seriously though, you're over eating is starting to worry me. You're not depressed are you?"

"No, I'm not depressed. It's probably just stress again."

"You always say it's just stress. What's if it's something more serious? What if you're dying?"

"Alex, Darling. You're really starting to worry me with your constant worrying about me and assuming the worst. You'll give yourself a heart attack if you're not careful. I don't want you to get sick either you know," Charles argued back.

Alex blushed, suddenly a little embarressed.

"I can't help it. I love you. I don't want to lose you."

Charles sighed, leaning forward, and pressed their lips together for a soft kiss. "I love you too," he said, pulling back. "Just stop worrying about me so much okay? I'm fine. Honestly. Trust me."

"I do. I'm just a worry wort I guess."

Before he knew it, the fifth month rolled around, and Charles just isn't chubby anymore. He's fat. He can't stand to look himself in the mirror in the morning now.

"It's not a big deal babe. I love ya fat or skinny," Alex said one morning, trying to cheer him up. The Energy Blaster wrapped his arms around him from behind in front of the bathroom mirror.

"I know you do. It's just..." he paused, biting his bottom lip, looking down at his bulging tummy.

"What?" Alex probed, pecking him swiftly on the cheek.

"Do you still find me attractive?"

Alex raised his eyebrows, laughing a little, "You're kidding me right? Seriously Charles. You're not that fat. I think it's all in your head."

Charles turned around in Alex's arms, lacing their fingers together and replied, "You didn't answer my question. Do you still find me attractive?"

Alex smiled, getting to his knees in front of Charles's, and lifted his shirt, kissing his belly botton. The blond looked up at him seductively, saying, "Of course I do. Read my mind if you don't believe me,"

The offer to do so, and the intense feeling of lust rolling off the blond in waves was enough for Charles to believe the Energy Blaster. The Telepath smiled back, pulling Alex back up into his arms, and crashed their mouths together. They weren't leaving this bathroom for awhile yet.

The sixth month came and went, and Charles finally got his school up and running, and thanks to the new Cerebro Hank had built and that was set up in the Scientist's lab, the school was flourishing with gifted youngsters, and teens, and now even Logan, or Wolverine as he prefers to be called, and his sister .

The man that had turned him down when the first time around. He preferred to be mostly letf alone, so Charles did leave him alone, and so did the rest of them. The only one Wolverine would really talk to was Alex.

Alex wouldn't say what they talked about, but Charles suspected it was because everyone in the school knew that Charles and Alex were sleeping together, and the new arrival probably wanted personal infortion about Charles himself, so that he can determine weather or not he could trust him. That, and well, he supposed they had a lot in common.

Alex said he's cool.

Charles will never admit to being a little jealous whenever Alex talked about Wolverine like he was his biggest fan.

"Alex, your boyfriend. He speaks very highly of you Professor," Wolverine said, approaching him one day in the hall while his students were in their classes. Charles turned around, smiling a little at the man.

"He does?"

Wolverine nodded, but didn't smile back. "He told me you were the best thing that ever happened to him He loves you very much. "

"I know he does. I love him too. Very much, "Charles replied, not sure what Wolverine was getting at.

"He's worried aboiut you."

Charles laughed, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Wolverine smirked, which was probably as close to a smile as he'll get from the man for awhile yet. "You've been putting on some wieight haven't you Professor? Alex thinks you're depressed. That's why he's worried about you. He's blaming himself. He thinks he's done something wrong by you."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because the kind of love and devotion that the boy has for you is rare. Don't fuck it up," Wolverine warned, turning around and headed the way he came.

Charles watched him go, mouth agape for moment before going in search of his lover. How could Alex still think that he's depressed?

As the months continue to pass, despite the weight Charles had gained, the future of the Xavier Mansion, now known as the Xavier's school for gifted youngsters was looking up . He spent more time with Alex, and would stay awake a long time some nights just to watch him sleep. He seemed so peaceful and free of worry when he slept the Charles found himself hating to wake him come morning.

And he was happy, with Alex, and finally with his life.

Charles was now a full nine months pregnant, and as big as a house. He was in his office talking with Alex about class sceduals when he cried out, hunching over, and clutched at his stomach. He's been feeling sudden pains like this all morning, but they seem to be getting worse.

"CHARLES!" Alex cried, bending down, and held onto his shoulders tight. "Whar's wrong?"

Charles shook his head. It hurt to much to think. What was wrong with him? It was then that he felt poke at his hand on his stomach, and his eyes windened in complete and utter shock. This can't be happening. How could he have not felt it until now. It was impossible, And yet, he felt it turn. He closed his eyes, and listened carefully, inside himself, and could feel just the slightest emotion from inside his own body, an emotion that wasn't his. _Bloody hell! H_e was about to give birth. How in the world was he supposed to deliver it?

"Charles, Honey. Talk to me. What's happening?" Alex sounded frantic, bracketting his face with his hands, and forced him to look up into those fearful blue eyes. He flinched when he felt another... contraction hit.

"You're not going to believe this Darling. I can hardly believe it myself, but I've just gone into labor."

Alex's mouth dropped open with shock and disbelief. "But, you're a man. How can you be?"

"How would I know? All I know is that I am. Maybe it's a second mutation that I didn't know about until now. I need to get to the hospital, and soon," he snapped.

That snapped Alex back to attention and he helped Charles up, and to the hospital, leaving Hank and Sean in charge of the school while they were gone.

The Doctors had to perform a C-section, and he delivered a healthy baby girl. Alex was forced to wait outside during the procedure and he feared on several occasion that his very irate lover was close to blowing a hole through the doors to get to him. He tried to calm Alex down telepathically, but he could still feel the fear rolling off of Alex in waves and was sure that the father of his child wouldn't be calm until he saw that he was alright for himself.

He could also feel the Doctor's amazement and awe over all else that he was helping a man deliver a baby. Such a thing was never heard of before. And to be honest, he had no idea how it was even possible himself. But all thought process flew out the window as sson as his daugher was placed securely in his arms. She was beautiful, and the spitting image Alex, but in a more girly way, with the exception his nose.

"Can you please let Alex in now, so he can see her?"

"Is he the father?" the Nurse probed, and Charles tried to ignore the slight fear of him coming from her. Charles nodded, smiling down affectionately at the infant.

The Nurse went to let Alex in, who snapped rather rudely at her, "It's about damn time." They still needed to work on Alex's manners. He made a mental note of it as he watched his lover make his way over to his bedside and stared down at their daughter in his arms, awestruck.

"She's really real. Are you okay?" Alex probed, bending down, and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"She's real. And yes, I am."

"She would explain all your weird behavior during the past nine months," Alex said, petting their daughter on the forehead. Charles smiled, offering him the baby.

"Want to hold her?"

Alex's reaction surprised Charles. The blond jumped back, as if he was afraid to hold her.

"I don't wanna break her."

"You won't. Hold out your arms like this."

Alex looked reluctant, but did as Charles told him, and the Telepath carefully placed their daughter in the Energy Blaster's arms. Alex held her close, and sat on the edge of his bed.

"She's beautiful. Have you thought of a name?"

Charles shook his head.

"What about Susan?" Alex suggested, looking down at him breifly before looking back down at their daughter in his arms.

Charles thought about it, and tried it out, "Susan Xavier/Summers? I like it. Susan it is." He leaned foreward, kissing Alex, not caring about the possibilty of getting caught, because well, the cat was already out of the bag anyway.

**The End**

**A/N**:I wanted to make this a lot longer. But sadly, I don't have the time.


End file.
